


Common Ground

by becbecboom



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Lamia on neutral ground. Written for slashthedrabble on LJ, prompt #398: threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

Eve's in line at her regular coffee place when she sees her. For a moment she assumes the worst, certain this must be an attack, glancing quickly around her to assess the level of threat. But Lamia's surprise at the sight of her appears quite genuine, and Eve supposes it's possible that even super villains sometimes do mundane things like get coffee when they're not busy plotting how to destroy the world.

_Possible._

"Well," Lamia says, upper lip curling in what Eve assumes is irritation, distaste, "fancy meeting you here."

"Hi," Eve replies, voice falsely bright, her hand hovering subtly over the gun holstered at her hip, concealed under her coat, but Lamia makes no move.

Instead, she smiles, cold amusement in her eyes. "I'm off-duty," she says. "Don't worry."

"Oh, I always worry." Eve smiles back, mouth closed, her jaw tight. "How's Dulaque?"

Lamia shrugs. "Same as ever. How's your Librarian?"

"He's fine." Eve allows herself the slightest relaxation, the smallest lowering of her guard. "You know."

"Oh yes," says Lamia, laughing shortly, "I know."

There's something in the words that Eve immediately recognizes, and for the first time she wonders if they're not so different. They both believe in something better than themselves, something greater, and are willing to sacrifice everything in support of that belief.

When their coffees are ready, they sit down, sharing a table in some mutual, unspoken agreement that Eve tries not to second guess. "I sometimes think," Lamia says, taking a delicate sip, "that under different circumstances, you and I might be friends."

"Really?" Eve frowns, skeptical. "Because I've got to tell you, I don't really like you."

"Nor I you," Lamia returns swiftly. "But there's much to be said for mutual respect, surely?"

"True," Eve concedes. She leans back in her chair, sighing, rubbing at the nape of her neck. It's been a rough week; the usual monsters and magic and saving the world twice before Friday, and she's tired. 

Lamia looks at her, eyes steady, holding Eve's gaze as she says, "I'm staying just around the corner."

"Really." Eve keeps her tone neutral, knowing exactly what Lamia's offering but unsure if it's wise to accept.

"Yes."

And _fuck it_ , Eve thinks, downing the rest of her coffee in one quick gulp, because what she needs right now is to forget, lose herself in the opposite of magic, stay grounded in something _real_.

She follows Lamia without saying a word.

The apartment is cleanly modern, impersonal, and the second the door closes behind them Lamia pushes Eve up against the wall, forearm tight and hot across her throat. Eve offers no resistance, perfectly aware that this a performance, not a combat move.

"You like that?" Lamia asks, her voice low. 

"I like this better," Eve replies, twisting easily out of the hold, slamming Lamia face first into the wall, arm wrenched up behind her.

And Lamia laughs, delighted, grinding her hips back against Eve. "Yes," she says. "I like that better too."


End file.
